Telephones provide a number of features that users rely upon. Contact lists, calendars, call logs, favorites, and other such features have become central to the operation of many offices and homes.
At the same time, technology has arisen to make an office worker's telephone environment available at the worker's home or at some other location remote from his or her office. For example, a worker can log on to his or her office computer through a Virtual Private Network (“VPN”) and view his or her computer screen almost exactly as it appears in the office, including viewing any telephone management screens, contact lists, calendars, and other such features.